Tartarus
Tartarus was a robot that competed in the second Dutch series and the seventh UK series, having lost in round one both times. Martin Scholten, the builder of Tartarus, was unable to attend filming of Series 7 so Bryan Cutler, the captain of Reaper NP2, and Michael Hanser, the captain of Sniper who lost in the qualifiers, entered the robot in his place. The team jokingly claimed that Scholten was a top secret agent who was currently on a secret mission. Versions of Tartarus Tartarus (Dutch Series 2) Resembling a dragon, the original version of Tartarus featured a crushing head, a lifting arm at the rear, and an arm with a small set of pincers at the front. It featured some holes in its armour to reduce weight. Tartarus (Series 7) For Series 7, the crusher was replaced with a hydraulic claw while the flipper and pincer arms were removed altogether. The head could be "bowed" down to increase the attack range of the weapon, but this feature was never seen in battle. The robot itself had a very low and unimpressive speed and also lacked a self-righting mechanism to which veterans Behemoth exploited. Robot History Dutch Series 2 Tartarus first participated in Heat B of Dutch Series 2, and faced Trazmaniac in the first round. In the battle, Tartarus kept its sides pointed at Trazmaniac in order to deflect its opponent's spinning drum. However, Trazmaniac soon got around to its front and charged at it, immobilising Tartarus upon impact. Tartarus was subsequently counted out by the Refbot, and then dumped into the pit by Shunt, eliminating it from the second Dutch series. UK Series 7 Tartarus participated in Heat L of the Seventh Wars. In its first round battle, it was drawn up against UFO, Crushtacean and the tenth seed Behemoth. Four seconds into the battle, Tatarus was attacked and flipped over into Shunt's CPZ by Behemoth, where it was left unable to self-right and pinned against the wall by Shunt. Eventually, Refbot came in and counted Tartarus out. After he finished the count, Crushtacean was flipped out of the arena by Behemoth. After being counted out, Dead Metal came in and attacked Tartarus, causing more damage to its shell. 'Cease' was called after Behemoth flipped over UFO, and Tartarus was eliminated from the Seventh Wars along with Crushtacean. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 0 *Dutch Losses: 1 Series Record tartaruscontruction.JPG|Tartarus under construction Tartarus display.jpg|Tartarus on display at the Dutch Robot Games tartarus s7 insides.JPG|The insides of the Series 7 rebuild of Tartarus TartarusNoShell.jpg|Tartarus without its shell in Series 7 tartarus painting.JPG|The shell of the Series 7 Tartarus being painted Tartarus S7.jpg|Rear view of Tartarus in Series 7 UK Series Dutch Series *''NOTE 1: Series 7 team member Bryan Cutler entered German Robot Wars with Not Perfect.'' *''NOTE 2: Series 7 team member Michael Hanser competed in Dutch Series 1 with Sniper, which also failed to qualify for Series 7.'' *''NOTE 3: Both Bryan Cutler and Michael Hanser entered the Third World Championship qualifiers in Series 7 with Reaper NP2.'' Trivia *Tartarus was the only competitor to compete in the main competition in two different countries, and fall in Round 1 in both. *Although team captain Martin Scholten was not present at the filming of Series 7, he was still listed as a member of the team on the statistics board, while Michael Hanser was uncredited. *After Bryan Cutler and Michael Hansen competed in Heat L of Series 7 with Tartarus, the battle was directly followed by the German qualifier for the Third World Championship, where both roboteers also competed with Reaper NP2. *Two of Tartarus' opponents in Series 7, Behemoth and Crushtacean, fought each other in Heat H of Series 5. *All robots that beat Tartarus lost their next battle to a robot with a flipping weapon. **UFO was the only one of the robots that beat Tartarus whose name did not start with B. *Both of Tartarus' battles featured Shunt as one of the House Robots. External links *Official Tartarus website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with religious or mythological names